


Baby Please

by fullmoonremus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book/Movie: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: Caspian knows how to read Y/N like a map.
Relationships: Caspian (Narnia) & Reader, Caspian (Narnia)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Baby Please

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Could you write a Prince Caspian imagine(during the dawn treader) where you go into the map room area and start making out, but just when it starts to get heated someone walks in?
> 
> A/N: Can we all agree that Caspian has a king kink? Yeah? Good. Anyway, thank you for requesting! It was quite fun to write, HA. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think :)

“To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness within yourself,” The man warned. “Right this way.” The cloaked man started to walk out of the dim room. The Pevensies hesitate when Caspian does not follow the command.

“Go,” Caspian said to the others, his voice strong and sure. “I want to hang back and study the map a bit more.” Edmund gives a sharp nod, placing a hand on Lucy’s shoulder and leading her to follow the group. Y/N began to follow, but Caspian catches her wrist with his, large, strong hand. 

“Not you, darling.” His voice came from the very depths of his chest and was laced with demand. 

“Is something wrong, my king?” Y/N asks, confused. The message that he was just given was kind of damning; it would be for anyone. The fact that it was said to Caspian so directly was a bit alarming. “Is this about the darkness thing?” 

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. Maybe I just wanted you to be near me without prying eyes. Is that a crime, Miss Y/N?” He starts to walk towards her. Out of instinct, Y/N starts to back up. 

“What do you mean?” The two hold unbreakable eye contact. Y/N couldn’t exactly read his expression, but she was sure she had never witnessed that look before. 

There was something about the way he was walking; it wasn’t Caspian’s normal walk. Usually, he held himself up high, strong, and powerful. But in this moment in time, his hips swayed slightly to either side when he took his steps. One step after another, he backs Y/N against a wall and peers down at her. 

Y//N’s heartbeat was going a mile a minute, she swore Caspian could hear it. She couldn’t help but gaze down to his neck. A large vein followed the natural curve of his neck as if he was sculpted from marble. His skin looked soft and Y/N caught herself letting her mind wander. She wondered how it would feel to dig her teeth into the supple skin right below his ear. 

“I asked you a question.” Caspian took another step towards Y/N and turned her head to meet his eyes. The two fingers he used slid down her neck and moved to press flatly against the wall behind her head. 

“No, it wouldn’t be a crime, I suppose.” Y/N’s voice came out as a quiet whisper. Their faces were so close at this point that she could feel his hot breath against her lips. They parted ever so slightly, and she raised her chin so their eyes were on the same plain. 

“You suppose? That doesn’t quite answer the question.” His other hand came to swipe Y/N’s hair out of her eyes, moving it behind her ear. The touch was fleeting. 

“Yes! I mean, no. I mean uh…keep going?” A hearty chuckle leaves his mouth, his lower half swinging down. They were now pressed together and she was sandwiched between him and the wall. 

“Do you want me to kiss you, Y/N?” Caspian took on a tone the girl had never heard before. It was sultry in every meaning of the word. His eyes moved from hers and landed on her lips. 

“Yes, my king. Please.” The hand that moved her hair came to cup her jaw; his long and teasing fingers expanded across the length of her neck while his thumb rubbed across her bottom lip. He watched his thumb move as if in a trance, observing the way her skin moved and felt underneath his touch. Caspian dipped his head down and took Y/N’s lip between his teeth while pulling. 

His mouth attacked Y/N’s; moving and dominating her without a second thought. His hips dug into Y/N’s so they were pushed up against the wall with no space in between them. She was trapped in the best was possible. His lips didn’t stay on hers for much longer. 

Y/N’s hands found his belt, grasping at the leather and pulling at the belt loops. With one harsh tug, he bit down right below her ear. His tongue ran over his teeth marks before moving to suck on her earlobe. 

“Does that feel good, princess?” His voice had grown husky and thick with arousal. 

“Yes, fuck, baby please.”

“Please what? Babygirl, use your words.” He moved from Y/N’s ear and sunk so his face was right in front of hers. He was staring holes into her eyes with a slight quirk in one eyebrow. 

“My king- please make me feel good,” She was breathless. He had barely even touched Y/N, but she felt as if she was going to faint. 

“As you wish,” His hands found Y/N’s belt and undid the buckle. Her trousers fell to the ground and she was left standing before him in her panties. 

“Oh, sweetheart, look at you.” One hand came down and he brushed his fingertips over Y/N’s clothed center. 

The door opened and the couple’s heads snapped towards the door. Caspian’s hand was still pressed against Y/N. 

“Caspian, the crew is ready to go-” It was Edmund. His eyes widened and he glanced at Caspian’s hand. “Holy fuck! Oh my god!” The door slammed loudly. 

“Oh, fucking hell.” Caspian’s mumbled under his breath. His gaze met Y/N’s. “Now he won’t be able to look us in the eye.”


End file.
